Sleep Tight
by ProLazy
Summary: After being released from Rowena's spell Dean insists that Castiel gets some rest. This proves to be difficult for the angel, so Dean helps him get more comfortable, and they talk a few things out. 11 X 03 Coda.


**A/N: This is a little one-shot I posted on Tumblr a while ago. Just something short and sweet. I hope you enjoy it! x**

* * *

Castiel grunted impatiently as he turned onto his side, bringing the bunched up covers with him and assertively flopping his head back down onto the ice cold pillow. However, he found that this new position was no more comfortable than the rest. He was either too hot or too cold, the covers were tight and restricting or lose and un-protective, and he wasn't sure he enjoyed the great silence of the night-time. Dean had requested – _demanded_ – that Castiel get some rest, but it was proving to be a difficult feat.

The door to his room suddenly started to creep open and a streak of light from the hall broke in. It was strange for Castiel to comprehend that it was _his_ room. He'd never had one before, not even when he was human. Dean had allocated it to him as it wasn't far from the hunter's own, and he said it was in case Castiel needed anything during the night he would be easy to find. Castiel had not missed the way Sam had smirked at that reasoning.

It was Dean who stood in the doorway now, his silhouette casting over Castiel as a domineering presence.

"Hey, just wanted to check you were okay." The gruffness in Dean's tone was only made heavier through his own exhaustion.

"I'm fine" Castiel mumbled.

Apparently Dean did not quite believe that as he stepped further into the room and peered at Castiel questioningly.

"Are you still wearing your suit?" The hunter asked incredulously.

"Um…yes" Castiel replied a little sheepishly. He sat up and let the covers fall to reveal his now crumpled white shirt. "I don't have any other garments and I'm not really comfortable being unclothed."

"You should have just asked" Dean lightly reprimanded him. "Or I should have thought to" he muttered to himself with a much more scolding edge. "I'll be right back."

He disappeared from the room and Castiel let out a loud yawn. The effects of the spell had really taken their toll on him. He pushed the covers off to the left and switched the bedside lamp on. He laid down and looked up at the ceiling with bleary eyes as he waited for Dean to return.

When he did, Castiel could see that he was carrying some grey sweatpants and a baggy old band t-shirt.

"The pants might be a little long but I assure you they'll be way more comfy" Dean explained.

"You're not that much taller than me" Castiel argued, yawning again.

"Hey, don't try and take that away from me" Dean smirked.

His features turned soft again when he looked down at Castiel on the bed. For someone reason the almighty angel looked a lot smaller and vulnerable alone on the big matress, hair ruffled with no direction and dark circles around his eyes. The hunter felt the guilt in his stomach start to churn again despite knowing that Castiel's present state wasn't his fault, but it didn't take away the pain he had inflicted on the angel no so long before. He felt obliged to help Cas with a speedy recovery in any way that he could.

"Dean?"

The hunter shook his head; he must have zoned out for a while. He watched as Castiel pushed himself up sluggishly. It was obvious that the angel was having to muster up a lot of energy just to move that far.

"Would you uh...I mean…do you want some help?" Dean asked, holding out the clothes to demonstrate what he was referring to.

Castiel frowned a little – was it usual for humans to help each other in such away? For now, the angel wasn't sure that he cared. If Dean was offering then he might as well accept.

"Yes, thank you."

Dean merely nodded and unfolded the clothes as Castiel started to fumble about with his shirt buttons. After a few moments of watching him struggle to co-ordinate Dean decided to intervene. He sat down on the edge of the bed and started to carefully undo Castiel's shirt, making sure focus remained on his fingers. Castiel sighed as he leaned back against the headboard and waited for Dean to tell him what to do next.

"Okay, move forward a little" the hunter said.

Castiel did as he was told and Dean eased the shirt off of him. The angel actually felt a slight breeze brush across his newly exposed skin; he shivered. Dean noticed the small quiver and knew it wasn't a good sign.

"You're not becoming human, are you?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"No" Castiel replied. "I just need some recuperation time, that's all."

"Yeah, well, take as long as you need" Dean told him in a somewhat firm manner.

It wasn't going to be like last time when Dean had kicked Castiel out of the bunker and the new human had had to fend for himself. Dean was going to take care of the angel. He owed Castiel that much. After everything that Cas had done for him and Sam - healing them, scouring the plant to help them, aiding them in saving the world – Dean was for once going to make sure that their angel was okay and properly looked after.

"Raise your arms" Dean continued to instruct.

Castiel did so and Dean proceeded to slip the t-shirt across the angels arms and then over his head. It was ratty looking, and two sizes too big, but Castiel still felt soothed and even safer having the piece of Dean being so close to him. He gripped onto the front and looked down at the funny image printed on it.

"AC/DC?"

"Yeah, I gotta remember to introduce you to their music sometime" Dean said with a small smile. "It's one of my favourite tees."

"I'll take good care of it" Castiel promised with wide eyes of awe.

"I don't doubt it" Dean chuckled. "You uh…you wanna take care of that?" he said, indicating to the button and zipper of Cas' pants.

"Oh, of course."

Castiel undid his trousers with slightly shaky hands. Dean sat by Cas' feet and started to ease them off, making sure that his mind remained with the task at hand. He then helped the angel get on his sweatpants, but only slid them so far as Castiel's knees, letting Cas go the rest of the way.

Dean found something oddly satisfying about seeing Castiel wearing his clothes. He quickly cleared his throat and got up to stand at the end of the bed.

"Well, you were a lot more compliant than Sam was as a kid when I did this for him" the hunter joked awkwardly.

"You're welcome" Castiel replied, missing the humour of the statement.

"Anyway, so, get yourself to sleep, alright?"

Dean turned to leave but stopped when Castiel started to speak again.

"I can't."

"Why's that?" Dean asked as he turned back to the angel.

"I'm not sure. It seems so big and hard to maintain. I've just never properly slept in a bed before."

"Not even when you were human?" Dean asked with a slight frown.

"No, I slept in a sleeping bag on the floor of the stock room at the Gas 'n' Sip."

Dean felt something in his chest clench a little. He'd always just assumed Castiel had rented a room at a motel; he'd never even thought to ask. Dean had put the angel through that. Made him homeless and alone.

"Cas, I'm so sorry" the hunter said, his voice breaking a little towards the end.

"For what?" Castiel asked with his notorious head tilt.

"Everything."

"Dean, you said that you weren't angry with me because I was under a spell, and when you attacked me you were under the influence of the mark. Why is it any different?"

Dean sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

"It's complicated, and I wasn't just talking about that" he responded. The hunter moved and plumped up the pillows before placing them down neatly.

"Here, lay down sort of in the middle."

Castiel looked up at Dean for a few moments with wariness about the sudden change of subject, but positioned himself as Dean had said.

The hunter then straightened out the covers and draped them over Castiel fittingly.

"There, snug as a bug."

"Is that why we must be cautious of bed bugs biting?" Castiel queried.

Dean gave a huff of amusement and shook his head slightly.

"Good night, Cas" he said, switching off the lamp and heading over to the door again.

"Thank you, Dean" Castiel said with a sigh as he closed his eyes and hunkered down under the covers. They seemed a lot more comfortable now after the older Winchester's personal touch. "Perhaps I could repay you by healing you?" the angel asked innocently.

Dean stood with his hand on the doorknob and bowed his head slightly.

"Goodnight" he said again, much more solemn and filled with regret. Dean felt he had a lot further to go before he even began to deserve Castiel's forgiveness.

The hunter closed the door with a soft click before Castiel could say anything else. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep thinking about how Dean was now, so instead he filled his mind with happy memories. Making Dean laugh, the relief they both felt at finding each other again after a long separation, Dean telling him that they were family; that he _needed_ Cas.

So, despite everything, Castiel could drift off to sleep with a small smile on his face. He would make Dean see that it was okay. They had been through so much together already, and this was just one more bump in the road that they would overcome together.


End file.
